The Street Con-Artist and the Shadaloo Run Away
by CasullxJackal
Summary: This is an epic adventure story between Hwoarang and Cammy White. You really get to feel the characters and I assure you will get sucked into the story. This was written off of a Twitter RP between myself and a Cammy RPer.
1. Who the Hell are You?

Based on a Twitter RP between Hwoarang (me) and a Cammy.

Chapter One: "Who the Hell are You?"

Hwoarang was walking down the street of a deserted neighborhood, on his route to the bar he usually attends around this time, when he saw Cammy. Seeing her he realizes she was a girl he had heard about and seen pictures of before. So he decided to go over and play it smooth. Attempting to be smooth, he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"So, Cammy. What's your real name? Is it Camille?"

Being on high alert with expecting agents to be after her, Cammy swings around and attempts to slam a fist into Hwoarang's gut, "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?!" She asks.

Having been punched in the gut by Cammy, Hwoarang was sent back a few inches.

"...Well, what a lovely greeting..." He stood back up straight and offered his hand. "I'm Hwoarang, and I heard about you. So I thought I'd get to know you."

Hesitant at first, she shakes his hand with a tight grip before releasing it, "How did you hear about me? What organization are you with?"

"I'm a free bird. I'm not with any organization, but I was in the South Korean Military, once." He replied.

Breathing a sigh of relief she nods her head in apology, "Very well. My name is Cammy White, I apologize for that rude greeting."

"You're fine. When I was in the military, I was in the special operations division, so I know how you feel. I really hated it though. I got drafted in and I wanted to be free. I also hate being told what to do so it wasn't fun at all." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "So, Cammy White? That's a nice name."

"Try being abducted by a criminal organization, painfully being brainwashed so that you'd obey their commands, but once coming around and realizing what was happening, you had no memory of what you had been doing for the past three years, you only knew that you had been controlled. I have only just broken free recently, hence why I am on guard, I'm on the run from them." She blurts out, being happy to vent everything, even if it was to someone she had just met.

"Wow. I can't top that." Hwoarang replied with a wowed expression. "That has got to be one of the worse things I've ever heard. And after all of that, you constantly have to watch your back, just in case they might try to abduct you again. It's got to be hard to live that way." He sighed. "I know we've only just met, but maybe you wouldn't mind going to get a drink with me? I'd like to help you get your mind off of things." He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping for a 'yes'.

Cammy glances to the side and then back over her shoulder, checking for anyone around her before looking back to Hwoarang with a blank expression and a nod, "Sure, why not. But it'll have to be quick, I can't stay settled for too long."

"I understand." He replied with a nod. "What are you in the mood for? Coffee, a smoothie, a beer?"

"Whiskey." She states simply, whilst looking him straight in the eyes, "There a good bar around here? I have no idea."

Hwoarang smirked slightly at her bold choice. "Alright. Well you're hanging with the perfect guy if you want a drink like that. I know a great bar with the best drinks."

"Well go on then, lead the way." She waves her hand out in front of her gesturing for him to go first. "I shall only have one. I can't have my judgment being clouded."

The redhead stepped out in front, leading the way. "Of course, in a situation like this, being drunk is the last thing you need."

"Indeed... I hate to sound rude, but this will need to hurry up, I feel uneasy and my instincts have never failed me."

Hwoarang nodded. "Right." He lead her through a short cut and soon enough the two arrived. "After you." He said as he held open the door for her.

With a slight nod of her head, Cammy walked on past him and moved to take a seat at the bar, slamming her gloved fists down, demanding a whiskey.

Hwoarang laughed slightly as he took his seat beside her, having seen what she did. "You don't have to be hostile to get what you want, Cammy."

"Well excuse me for being a little antsy." A smirk curls on her face as the barman slides the whiskey down the bar to her and she catches it gladly, taking a small sip at first to savor the taste.

Once the bar man came down to their side, Hwoarang ordered a bourbon on the rocks. "How's the Whiskey, Cam?"

"Don't shorten my name..." She replied brusquely before turning around to him with a slight smile. "But it's good quality, I'd say it's got a round flavor."

At this moment a suited man sat beside Cammy at the bar as she eyed him warily. "Well I'm just glad you like it." Hwoarang replied with a chuckle on his breath. Once the suited man sat beside Cammy, he eyed him as well, prepared to fight if necessary.

"Yeah...good whiskey..." Cammy threw the drink down her neck in a gulp and then slammed her glass down onto the bar. Looking quickly to Hwoarang. She turned on her stool and held her hand behind her back, gesturing '3...2...1' with her fingers before looking to the suited man whom she had noticed had been wearing an earpiece with the Shadaloo logo on. Cammy then leaped out of her seat and close-lined the agent who had boldly sat next to her, swiping him from his seat and onto his back on the floor, who then kicked around and swiped Cammy's legs from under her, causing her to stumble backwards and over the bar.

After the agent caused Cammy to stumble, Hwoarang stood on his barstool and lifted one of his legs quickly sending it down into the agent's head. Once the suited man was down for a moment, he quickly jumped onto the bar and offered his hand to Cammy. "Here, grab my hand."

Cammy quickly shakes her head to re-focus after being temporarily stunned, raising her gaze and nodding to the red-haired man, placing her trust in him as she knew there were sure to be more agents on the way to their location, she grabbed his hand tightly.

Hwoarang pulled Cammy up and over the counter, quickly jumping down beside her. "We should probably get out of here. Agents are like roaches, they just keep commin'."

"I'm right with ya!" Releasing his hand, Cammy swung a swift kick into the agent's temple to knock him completely out cold and to smash the earpiece. She then darted out of the bar and turned down an alley, waving for Hwoarang to follow her.

After giving the agent the finger, the redhead followed after the blonde staying close behind. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here!"


	2. Two is Much Better than One

Chapter Two: "Two is Much Better than One."

Springing up onto a dumpster, kicking off the wall and hopping onto a roof, Cammy yells to Hwoarang. "I hope you are good at free-running!"

A smirk appeared on Hwoarang's face as his eyes followed after Cammy. "You're talking to the champion of parkour, honey." He sprung into the air landing on the dumpster top, swiftly back flipping off onto the roof where Cammy had landed. "Haha! I'm too awesome!"

"Tch, stop your bragging and let's get a move on!" Cammy hissed, certainly feeling tense as she began to sprint along the rooftops, making sure to keep her head low. That was when a black jeep sped onto the street alongside the buildings the two were running on. As gunshots were heard, Cammy let out a pained yell as one had hit her in the arm, splattering blood along the roof tiles.

"Cammy!" Hwoarang shouted as he saw the bullet speed into her arm. He quickly ran to her side, checking to see if she could continue on. "Will you be okay, if we keep going?" He asks holding her arm, seeing blood trickle from the wound.

"I've put up with a lot worse, I'll be fine. If we stop here we'll be killed...or even worse, captured." Cammy grabbed a tight hold over the gunshot wound on her upper arm and continued to run along the roof tops, leaping over the occasional gaps between the buildings. Shots were continually fired, glass smashing, and echoing throughout the town. Eventually, they reached the outskirts, losing the car, only a few agents remained on the ground as Cammy jumped off the roof to land in front of them.

Landing by her side, the red head scanned over the group of agents, analyzing quick ways to take them down. "You neck ties really think you can take us? Well you've got another thing coming." Hwoarang cracked his knuckles and his neck before taking his battle stance. He looked over at Cammy with a smirk and a wink, letting her know he was ready.

Despite the pain resonating from her arm, at his signal Cammy lunged forwards at the agents, the group seemed to be of about five or so. She jumped up into the air in front of one of them and performed a handstand-like maneuver on his shoulders, then twisting his neck around whilst she was in the air to twist her own body, before coming back down to the ground and bending the agent back on himself, the loud crack sound being his neck cracking. She then whipped around to greet another agent who was running towards her. Cammy thrust her metal-reinforced gloved fist upwards, to strike an uppercut into his chin; this knocking him backwards where she would then sweep kick his legs from under him and stamp on his chest, multiple cracks heard as his ribs break under the pressure, causing him to fall unconscious. Three more agents left as she looks to Hwoarang to witness his actions.

Hwoarang gave an impressed nod at the tough female and sprinted off toward one of the three remaining agents, giving him one of his famous torpedo kicks. The agent was sent flying into a nearby tree, his back and spine making a loud crack at contact. With a smirk still on his face he sprung into the air, doing a swift spread leg back flip, sending the front of one of his steel toed boots into the skull of one of the agent's that ran up behind him. As the suited man fell to the ground, Hwoarang made a perfect landing beside his body. "One more to go." He said as he looked over at the last agent standing.

"Gotcha!" Cammy then darted forward to the suited man, taking note of the fact he had a pin on his suit unlike any of the others signifying he may be of higher rank or something along those lines. As she appeared in front of the opponent she threw her fist forwards into his gut; however, he didn't falter and instead threw his own punch into Cammy's face, knocking her backwards. She let out a grunt as blood then dripped from her lip. As an act of retaliation, she lunged forwards to him again and jumped up, clasping her knees on either side of his head, she then arched her back over and planted her hands back on the ground, swinging him over herself and slamming him into the ground before releasing the grip her knees had on his head. Cammy then jumped back next to Hwoarang and spoke, slightly out of breath and with a burning pain flaring from the over-worked wound on her arm, "Go and finish him off."

With that said, Hwoarang did exactly as Cammy told him to do. He walked over to the man on the ground, placing his boot against his throat cracking his neck. He then smirked and made his way back over to Cammy. "You look pretty beat up." Hwoarang looked down at her arm and felt himself cringe. "Here, let me help." He took off his shirt, and tied it around her wound for pressure. "There."

"Thank you...now that they're done for I'll be honest, it freakin' kills." She flinched as he tightened his shirt around her arm. "Let's just get out of here okay." Cammy took a minute to regain her breath before lifting her hand up and wiping it across her mouth, smearing the blood over the back of her gloved hand.

"Okay." He replied as he looked around. "Wait..." Before they made any moves, he looked over each body for any ear pieces. He smashed the ones that weren't already broken. "Now I can say what I was going to say. I have a place that I go to not too far from here. It's kind of like a second home. We could go there."

"Great, thank you for this, I honestly have nowhere to go, no money..." Her voice trails off as she brings her palm up to her forehead, feeling slightly lightheaded she grits her teeth, "Dammit..."

After hearing what she said, Hwoarang looked down a bit saddened, but quickly brought his head back up. "Don't worry Cammy I'll take care of you." With that being said, he swept Cammy off her feet and into his strong arms. The two headed off toward his 'second home'.


	3. I'll Take Care of You

Chapter Three: "I'll Take Care of You."

"Wait! What are you doing?" She smacked her hand against his chest in protest, however, lacking force as she was physically exhausted and continued to feel dizzy as blood kept seeping from her arm and through the make-shift bandage. She gave in and stayed quiet, resting her head against his chest. Being a proud fighter, she certainly wasn't happy about showing weakness and having to rely on others, but she had no choice.

A small smile made its way onto his lips once he felt her rest into his chest. He also felt bad that it had to be this way. Hwoarang had developed some feelings toward Cammy, but he didn't want her being in his arms, this way. After about an hour of walking, the two arrived at his place. "Here we are Cammy." I know it looks like a dojo, but that's because it is... You see, I don't exactly have my own place either, but I stay here."

After the time passed and she heard him stating they had arrived, she snapped her weary eyes back to attention and looked to the building whilst trying to force a smile across her slightly bloodied lip, "It looks nice... At least you have a place to stay."

He smiled seeing her try to smile, and soon opened the door with one of his hands and held it open with his back, bringing her inside. Once he was inside, he let the door close behind them, and headed off to his room. The two shortly arrived in his room, and he laid her down gently on the bed. "You okay Cammy?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Besides from a gunshot wound and a busted lip, never been better." She sarcastically tried to joke, when in reality, her arm was causing her agony and as far as she was aware, hadn't stopped bleeding yet. She rested her head down, somewhat enjoying the comfort of a proper bed as her eyes started to slip shut.

"Yeah I know...stupid question, but at least you're making jokes." He smiled for a moment before continuing on. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you water, and a kit so we can get that bullet out." Hwoarang made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water. After that he went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, alcohol, and tweezers. He soon made his way back to his bedroom. "Cammy?" Hwoarang asked making sure that she was still conscious.

"Hmm?" She made a slight questioning sound as she forced her eyes back open to look at him. Cammy then seeing the objects in his hand made herself sit up, although she was a little wobbly. "I brought you some water, and a kit to help remove the bullet." He handed her the cup, and set the kit on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Hwoarang." She accepted the glass and took a quick sip before setting it down on the table. Cammy then moved to untie the blood-soaked shirt from around her arm, wincing as it throbbed, when the shirt dropped it revealed a rather hideous looking entry wound which still bled to run down her arm.

Hwoarang put on a pair of gloves and pulled the alcohol soaked tweezers from the bottle of alcohol and moved toward the blonde. "You're welcome. I want you to relax now. I am going to remove the bullet." He handed her a belt to bite down on with his free hand.

"Oh great..." Cammy took a deep breath to try and calm herself since she knew this was going to be excruciating. She took the belt and held it in her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to mentally prepare herself for him practically rummaging around inside her arm with a pair of tweezers.

Once he saw that she was ready, he slid the tweezers into her wound searching for the bullet. Once he found it, he secured the metal sides of tweezers around the invading object and yanked it out. "That was easier than I thought it would be." After the bullet was removed, he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured some into her arm. "I know, that had to hurt...I'm sorry."

Cammy bit down on the belt hard, groaning to herself as the tweezers entered her arm. The pain made it seem like forever but after mere minutes the bullet was out and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, releasing the belt from her mouth. "Dammit that fucking hurts! I'll kill those Shadaloo bastards!"

"And I'll be right by your side, kicking their asses." He smiled to her, before grabbing a needle with some thread on it. "Gotta, patch you up."

"Alright then, just please try to be neat, I don't really want a scar." She shrugs and grits her teeth once more whilst turning her head to face in the opposite direction. God did she hate this, humiliation and pain all in one day.

"Of course. I want to keep you looking just as beautiful." He replied before entering the needle into her skin.

"What did you just say?!" She raised an eyebrow as her cheeks blushed slightly and she spun her head around to look at him, letting out a pathetic yelp as the needle pierced her skin she then backed down again.

He pulled the needle back and forth through each side till the wound was closed up. "There we go." The red head said as he dropped the needle into a bowl. "We're all done here."

"Thank god for that!" Cammy peered down at the now sealed wound and gave a slight nod of approval at his good job. "Thanks for all of this, I would've been a goner if you weren't there with me today." She then laid back down on the bed, fighting to keep her eyes open, she truly was exhausted. "You got something to rinse this dried blood off though? It kinda ran all down my arm..."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help, and yeah, I do." He opened the first aid kit and pulled out a couple cleansing wipes. He opened them and began to wipe the blood from her arm.

"I apologize for being a bother...normally I'm self-reliant but at the moment I can't even look after myself properly..." She sighs and starts to close her eyes.

"It's okay Cammy. I've been in the same boat." He replies. "I think we've all been there." Hwoarang continued on as he discarded the towelettes. "But while you're going through this, you won't be alone. I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you..." She smiled weakly, "I just hope you wanting to help me doesn't backfire...those guys won't give up until they've got me, and I didn't really want to drag anyone else into this."

"I've put up with a situation just like this, just not nearly as bad. If I didn't back down then, I won't now." He said with a determined smile. "Besides, I can't stand to see such a beautiful woman like you going through something like this."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm too exhausted to even backhand you. "She chuckled as she squirmed around on the bed slightly.

Hwoarang chuckled himself, with a smile. "I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't true." He grabbed the cover from the end of the bed and placed it over her.

"Shut up would you..." She yawned and turned over slightly, groaning slightly as she took care to avoid her arm. "Excuse me for being rude, but I feel as if I'm about to pass out...I've not had a proper sleep for about two days and with these injuries I'm about ready to crash." She spoke quietly.

"Ah, well I understand. It's okay. I'll just let you get your rest." Hwoarang stood to his feet, grabbing the kit and other supplies he had brought to the room. "Sleep tight. Call me if you need me."

"Okay, I will do, thanks again..." Cammy's voice trailed off as her weary eyes shut tight and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. She Runs Away, Again

Chapter Four: "She runs away, again."

The next morning, Hwoarang took his usual early morning shower. After getting out, he wrapped his towel around his waist and went to check on Cammy. First he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, to see if she was awake.

"Hmm?" Cammy let out a slight groan as she rolled over and opened her eyes to sit up in bed to face the door after hearing the knock. "Come in…"

After getting the permission from Cammy, Hwoarang entered the room. "Hey, how are you feeling, Cammy?" He asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Averting her gaze away from him before answering she nodded, "I'm feeling much better today thank you, I've not had a sleep that good for months. The arm's a little achy though, but it's to be expected." She then let out a wide yawn.

"Just glad to hear that you slept well. I had a pretty nice sleep myself. My dream on the other hand was a bit..." He paused and sighed quickly changing the topic. "What would you like for breakfast? I'll cook."

"A dream?" She cocked an eyebrow but chose to let it drop since he changed the subject. "And I don't really mind, anything is good for me. The past weeks all I've been doing is stealing fruit from street stalls." She chuckled awkwardly and then swung her legs around to stand up from the bed, laughing at the fact she had passed out to sleep in her full clothing and boots.

He laughed softly seeing she was still fully dressed. "Yeah, you passed out. I heard you snoring, all the way in the other room… I'm sure you want to take a shower, though. If you do want to, I can get you a towel and everything. And while you shower, I can make us breakfast. You won't have to steal fruit today." He teased, laughing lightly.

"…Yeah that would be great, thank you." She turned to him a light blush on her cheeks as she was embarrassed, but she smiled warmly and kicked off her chunky boots. "Hopefully you'll have some clothes on too by the time I'm done." She chuckled with a tease.

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "You know you want to see me in this towel, all day long." He teased back. "I'll go get you your towel and show you the way to the bathroom in just a moment." He said with a smile.

"Yeah right, you wish." She smirked, "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Cammy edges closer to him and flicks him hard on the nose whilst laughing. She then removes her heavy gloves and throws them back onto the bed.

"Hey!" Hwoarang says, rubbing his nose with a chuckle. "You flick pretty hard." He stood to his feet and grabbed a uniform out of his drawer. "I'll get you a change of clothes too. What size do you wear?"

"Well to be honest I don't really know, I've always just worn this leotard which was given to me by the service many years ago, I wear it with pride and it's all I ever wear unless I'm washing it, when in that case I'm in underwear..." She trails off and laughs awkwardly before continuing, "Just a loose fitting shirt or something should suffice I guess..."

Hwoarang nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Alright. One large shirt, coming your way." An awkward expression came over his face as he asked her this question. "Umm...do you even have an extra pair of underwear..?"

"That would be an issue, I'm a runaway, I have nothing but what's on me, so no I don't..." She returns an equally awkward expression.

"Ummm...Well...what are we going to do about that..?" He asks, the awkward expression staying on his face.

"Well..." She scratches the back of her head uncomfortably as a light blush rises in her cheeks. "I guess I can manage no bra… but...a pair of your boxers maybe..?" She speaks quietly and looks embarrassed at the floor.

Hwoarang's cheeks became red at her words. "Oh, yeah sure...You can have a pair of my boxers." He opened his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs and a pair of boxers, and out of the next drawer, the shirt Cammy requested.

"Thank you..." She muttered quietly before hopping next him and grabbing the boxers and shirt which she then held tightly behind her back. Cammy then cleared her throat as her blush started to fade, "So, where's your bathroom then?"

The red head stood up, re adjusting his towel, without exposing himself. "I'll show you, right now." He opened the bedroom door, holding it for the lady. "After you."

-More to come in the update.-


End file.
